


Luke's Neck

by nine_rainbows



Series: JFF (Just For Fun) [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, OT4, adoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nine_rainbows/pseuds/nine_rainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Michael were talking about Luke's neck, then Ashton decided to jump in to the conversation. When Luke approaching, they pretends everything is okay with the 'talk'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke's Neck

**Author's Note:**

> So, JFF (Just For Fun) is a series that I made for fun. It gonna be a lot of stupid and silly conversations or it could be a prose and some point of views. Hope you like it. Enjoy!
> 
> Sorry for my bad English. I'm trying to practice my English, so correct me if I'm wrong. Thank you! :D

One day in a conversation between Calum and Michael...

 

Calum : Michael, I thought I agree with you. About...Luke's neck.

Michael : I told you to agree, right? Hahaha. Cool.

Calum : I just thought to nipping on his skin.

Michael : Woah..I also thinking that way.

Calum : Can we ask him?

Michael: Hahaha. Seriously bro? I guess we can't do that.

/Ashton just came out from nowhere, approaching them./

Ashton : What did you guy talking about?

Calum : Don't be surprise. This is about...Luke's neck.

Ashton : What? -Ashton frowns his eyebrows

Michael : Don't you think Luke's neck is so seducing?

Ashton : ...... -he hesitates

Michael : Oh, Ash. I asked you.

Calum : Let us know your answer, Ash.

Ashton : Uh, guys... -His eyes were pointing at somewhere. To Luke.

/Michael and Calum looking up to Luke, widening their eyes./

Luke : Did you guys talking about something? -Luke raises his eyebrows

Michael : Oh, hi Luke! -he grins like nothing happens

Calum : It was nothing, Luke. I swear.

Luke : Ashton? -he asked when caught Ashton staring at him or should I say, his neck

Ashton : What? We...didn't talk about anything. I just got here. I did know nothing! - he shrugs and frowning his eyebrows

Luke : Calm down, Ash. I'm just asking. Well, I need Michael. Can we talk?

Michael : Oh, okay Luke. What is it?

Luke : I'm...well I can't say it here, Mikey.

/Michael smirks, felt like he won the game. Calum even wondered why Luke asked Michael to talk. Ashton gulps. Then Michael and Luke were left and gone from their eyes. But suddenly Ashton realized something and telling it to Calum./

Ashton : By the way, Cal? You and Michael were right. About Luke's neck...

Calum : Ha! See? So now you believe us, right?

Ashton : Fuck yeah, even when I see him from behind.

Calum : Didn't you think Luke's neck looks arousing? Don't tell me you thought about nipping on it?

Ashton : Damn. You're right.

Calum : Oh, Cool! Hahahaha.


End file.
